1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the transmission of broadcast media over a data network, and more particularly to, a method and system for providing a customized media list to a user over that data network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional broadcast media (including visual and audio media over a television) has been provided to viewers and listeners for decades and typically falls under the paradigm illustrated in prior art FIG. 1. Prior art FIG. 1 is a block diagram view of a conventional broadcast media paradigm. In prior art FIG. 1, media 5, includes both content 10 (e.g. television shows, sports, news, weather, movies, concerts, etc.) and advertising 15. The content 10 is provided to the viewer and listener for entertainment or information purposes, while the advertising 15 is typically used to provide revenues for the broadcaster 20. The broadcaster 20 also shares the advertising revenues with the content 10 providers. Thus, from FIG. 1, the broadcaster 20 is the distributor 25 of the content 10 and the advertising 15 to the viewer and listener 30 through a distribution means 35. The distribution means 35 includes public broadcast 40, cable 45 distribution and satellite 50 distribution. In essence, the broadcaster 20 distributes the content 10 and advertising 15 through the distribution means 35 and generally shares the costs of distributing such content 10 and advertising 15 with the viewer and listener 30 through the distribution means 35.
Several disadvantages exist with the paradigm of prior art FIG. 1. These disadvantages are shared by the advertisers of the advertising 15, the broadcasters 20 and the viewer and listener 30. A first disadvantage is that the viewer and listener 30 has few options as to the content 10 and advertising 15 that the viewer and listener 30 may view. That is, such content 10 and advertising 15 has already been scheduled by the distributor 25 and the viewer and listener 30 may only watch (or listen to) such content 10 and advertising 15 that has been scheduled. The viewer and listener's only option is to change the channel on the television or turn off the television. Either option limits the viewing audience for the broadcasters 20, advertisers 15 and content 10 providers.
A second disadvantage is that advertisers can only guess as to the number of the target audiences viewing the content 10. Well known audience estimators only estimate the number or actual viewers and listeners that watch and listen to the content 10 and advertising 15. The advertisers 15 base their targeted audiences on such estimated ratings. Thus, advertisers are paying for advertising that may never reach the full target audience. This is because the advertisement is not reaching 100 percent of the target audience. Also, the current estimate of viewers and listeners only provide a guess on the number of actual viewers and listeners.
A third disadvantage with the paradigm of prior art FIG. 1 is that no one television channel is customized to each viewer and listener. A viewer and listener must therefore search the various contents throughout the television channels which takes time and may result in little or no content and advertising being watched.
A fourth disadvantage is that specific television content 10 is only shown at a specified schedule, which a viewer and listener may not always be available to adhere to. Thus, a viewer is forced to either miss the scheduled content or otherwise must record the content which takes planning and time.
A fifth disadvantage is that the ratings for the audience of a particular content is delayed in the paradigm of prior art FIG. 1. Further, such ratings are imperfect in that only an estimate rather than an actual number of viewers may be given.
A need therefore exists for a method and system for providing media that alleviates many of these disadvantages.